In recent years, the growth of software applications has led to user demand for increased performance and computing power of computing devices, including mobile phones, laptops, tablets, wearable computing devices, desktops, servers, and/or other computing devices. The demand for increased computing power has led to the development of various techniques for enhancing central processing unit (CPU) performance.
Implementing hardware accelerators is one method for improving CPU performance. A hardware accelerator is designed to perform a specific task or function that the CPU normally handles. Typically, the hardware accelerator can perform the task faster than the CPU. Thus, when the CPU is requested to perform the task, the CPU can instead allocate the task to the hardware accelerator. This improves CPU performance in two ways. First, the hardware accelerator executes the task faster than the CPU. Second, because the hardware accelerator performs the task, the CPU is now available to perform a different task in parallel. Thus, hardware accelerators can enhance the performance and computing power of the CPU, and in turn, corresponding computing devices.